1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure equalizer of a compressor of an air conditioner, and more particularly, to a pressure equalizer of a compressor of an air conditioner capable of shortening a waiting time for re-operating the air conditioner by solving a pressure difference between a refrigerant suction pipe and a refrigerant discharge pipe.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, an air conditioner has a refrigerating cycle such as a compression, a condensation, an expansion, and an evaporation. The air conditioner includes a compressor for converting a refrigerant of a low temperature and a low pressure into a refrigerant of a high temperature and a high pressure by a compression, a condenser for condensing a refrigerant of a high temperature and a high pressure into a liquid phase, an expander for converting a condensed refrigerant into a refrigerant of a low temperature and a low pressure by an expansion, and refrigerant pipes for connecting the compressor, the condenser, and the expander one another.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual view showing a refrigerating cycle of an air conditioner in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown, a refrigerating cycle of the conventional air conditioner includes a compressor 11 for compressing a refrigerant, a check valve 12 for preventing a backflow of a refrigerant discharged from the compressor 11, a condenser 30 for condensing a compressed refrigerant into a liquid phase, and an evaporator 40 for evaporating a condensed refrigerant.
An electronic expansion valve 50 for controlling a refrigerant flow according to a driving state of the compressor 11 is installed between the condenser 30 and the evaporator 40, and an accumulator 60 for preventing a liquid refrigerant that has not been vaporized from being introduced into the compressor 11 is installed between the evaporator 40 and the compressor 11.
An operation of the conventional air conditioner is as follows. First, the compressor 11 is operated to compress a refrigerant, and the compressed refrigerant is introduced into the condenser 30 via the check valve 12 to be condensed. Then, the condensed refrigerant is introduced into the evaporator 40 via the electronic expansion valve 50. Then, the refrigerant introduced into the evaporator 40 is vaporized to form cool air. The cool air is blown to the indoor room through a cool air blower (not shown) of an indoor unit.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing an outdoor unit of the air conditioner in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing a refrigerant suction pipe and a refrigerant discharge pipe connected to a compressor of the air conditioner in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 2, an outdoor unit 10 of the conventional air conditioner includes a compressor 11 for compressing a refrigerant into a high temperature and a high pressure, a condenser 30 for condensing a refrigerant of a high temperature and a high pressure, and an outdoor fan 14 for blowing external air to the condenser 30. An unexplained reference numeral 15 denotes a cover.
As shown in FIG. 3, a refrigerant suction pipe 2 connected to one side of the compressor 11 and a refrigerant discharge pipe 3 is connected to another side of the compressor 11.
The condenser 30 is connected to the refrigerant discharge pipe 3, and the evaporator 40 of FIG. 1 is connected to the refrigerant suction pipe 2. The accumulator 60 is installed at the refrigerant suction pipe 2 adjacent to the compressor 11.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, in the conventional air conditioner, the compressor 11 is operated to suck a refrigerant from the evaporator 40 through the refrigerant suction pipe 2 and to compress. The compressed refrigerant is introduced into the condenser 30 via the check valve 12 through the refrigerant discharge pipe 3. Then, the refrigerant passes through the condenser 30 to be condensed, and then passes through the evaporator 40 to be vaporized thereby to form cool air. The cool air is blown to the indoor room through a cool air blower of an indoor unit. The refrigerant vaporized via the evaporator 40 is again introduced into the compressor 11 through the refrigerant discharge pipe 3 and the refrigerant suction pipe 2, which is repeated.
While the air conditioner is operated, the air conditioner need to be temporarily stopped as the air conditioner reaches a user's desired temperature or stopped in order to perform a defrosting operation for removing defrost unnecessarily formed during a cooling operation. At the time of the defrosting operation, the air conditioner is temporarily stopped to be re-operated. However, the air conditioner is not re-operated within a certain time due to a pressure difference between the refrigerant suction pipe and the refrigerant discharge pipe.
That is, when the air conditioner is temporarily stopped to be re-operated, the air conditioner is not immediately re-operated by a pressure difference between the refrigerant suction pipe and the refrigerant discharge pipe but is re-operated after solving the pressure difference for a certain time. Accordingly, it takes a lot of waiting time to re-operate the air conditioner. The above problem becomes severe by the check valve 12 installed at the refrigerant discharge pipe of the compressor. The check valve 12 prevents a backflow of a refrigerant at the time operating the air conditioner, but causes a pressure difference between the refrigerant suction pipe and the refrigerant discharge pipe to require a lot of waiting time at the time of re-operating the air conditioner.